


Well Let’s Hope Not

by writingnerd512



Category: Travelers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Philip pearson - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingnerd512/pseuds/writingnerd512
Summary: Prompt:“Is there a chance someone might walk into this garage and see us doing it?” you muttered into Philip’s lap as you reached over him for the shears.Philip looked out of the window, “Well, let’s hope not.”





	Well Let’s Hope Not

“Is there a chance someone might walk into this garage and see us doing it?” you muttered into Philip’s lap as you reached over him for the shears.

Philip looked out of the window, “Well, let’s hope not.” 

“No one tells you that hot wiring a car isn’t as easy as you see on TV,” you said coming up from Philip’s legs,” and holy hell your face is red.”  
“It isn’t everyday that’s there’s an attractive girl with her head in my lap.” Philips face went more red.

“thank you,” you acknowledged his compliment, “and why not?”

“’Why not’ what?” Philip’s redness had died down as he looked at his computer screen.

“Why aren’t attractive girl’s heads in your lap?”

“Because my head is usually in theirs. Do you really want to talk about this right now?”

“We can talk later.” You smirked as you turned on the ignition, “Right now, we’ve got a mission.”

…

You walked over to Philip’s and your celebrating teams as he nodded, “Our teams seem to be going out for drinks”

“Yeah, but I’m not much of a drinker. I do love a good talk though,” You smiled and turned to Carly as she showed you her phone.

…

“Oh my god, Philip! Fuck! Right there, right there. That feels amazing,” your back arched, pushing your clit against his tongue.

Philip’s low chuckle morphed into a groan as you tugged on his hair.

“I had a feeling your curls would be perfect for this,” you sighed as Philip pushed your hips down and added two fingers to the work his mouth was doing, causing your legs to shake around his head.

“Oh yeah, is this what you wanted to talk about?” he emphasized his gently sucking your clit into his mouth, making you cry out. 

“Mnmm, to hell with talking. I want you to repeatedly ram into me from behind until I’ve either made a mess, can’t speak, or both,” you huffed, bringing Philip’s mouth to yours and kissing him long and hard.

Philip flipped you over and kissed down your spine and back up and aligned himself with your entrance, “Gladly.”

“Is there a chance someone might walk into this garage and see us doing it?” you chuckle as Philip shrugged and slowly guided himself into you.

“Well let’s hope not.”


End file.
